New Member of the Family
by Wommera
Summary: What happens when Nick finds out his niece is coming to stay with him, and that Godzilla thinks she's his sister? Rated for language in later chapters.
1. Comming Soon

_**Chapter 1: Coming Soon**_

Nick Tatopoulos stood on the roof of H.E. headquarters on Staten Island. Looking out over the bay, he could not help but admire how calm it appeared now. Much calmer than when they had been attacked last month. Monique had insisted on creasing security around the boathouse, with Randy, Mendel, and Elsie agreed with her.

Nick did not mind now. Especially after Godzilla had been kidnapped. He had never been so worried before in his life. He had thought that he would never see the big guy again. What if…

A familiar pressure made itself known in the back of his mind. _.: Nick._

The water shuddered as a familiar dark head rose high above him. Blazing orange eyes stared down at him. A smile twisted his lips as his huge charge leaned down to his level, nudging him gently.

'Hey there, big guy.'

_.: Trouble?_

'_No, just thinking.'_ He reached up and scratched at the scales just below the fierce eye. A deep rumble came back in reply. _'Worrying.'_

_.: Don't have to._

Sending waves of agreement back to his charge, Nick just allowed himself to absorb the moment. The peace that settled over his mind. Godzilla rumbled, the vibrations shaking him all the way to his core. It was a pleasant feeling. One of safety, protection.

'Nick?'

Sighing, the moment broken, Nick turned around to face the newcomer, one hand still settled on Godzilla's scales.

Elsie Chapman stood in the doorway, observing the two. Nick could almost feel those sharp green eyes examining him. It made him feel slightly awkward. Godzilla rumbled a slight greeting, recognising her scent as one of their pack.

'What's up?' Nick asked.

Elsie shook her head and approached him, a white envelope held loosely in one hand. She passed it off to him. Godzilla, bored, pulled away to vanish beneath the waves.

'This just arrived for you,' Elsie said, her grin set firmly in place, 'from Australia.'

Nick frowned. Australia? 'Does it say who it was from?'

'No.'

Having some idea of who it might be from, he tore it open. The paper was peppered with grains of red sand. Already knowing, he unfolded the old paper.

XXXXX

_Dear Nick_

_I know we do not talk much anymore, because of the old man, but I firstly want you to know that my side misses you greatly. Especially Jessica. She really misses her uncle. Strange, for a nineteen year old. _

_To rectify this, I am sending her out to spend time with you. I know that you disagree with this and that you would try to tell me not to send her. Do not worry. I know about your little pet. She will be safe. Moreover, do not think you are going to stop her from coming. She is already on a plane to New York by now. _

_Your dear sister_

_Rachael._

XXXXX

Nick stared at the letter for a moment. His hand shook slightly. Rachael had sent Jess here? Why? What did she gain from sending his niece to him? The last time he had seen here, she had been seven years old. He had sent her a heart charm for her eighteenth birthday. From what he knew, she still wore it.

'Nick?'

_.: Nick?_

'I'm fine.' Nick placed a hand against his forehead. Godzilla's sudden presence had cause a massive headache. 'It's my niece.'

'Jess?' Elsie seemed surprised. She had seen the photos of the young girl, and she appeared far too fragile for a life out in such a dangerous city.

Nick nodded.

_.: What is a 'niece'?_ Godzilla asked.

'_My sister's child' _Nick tried to explain as best he could. He tried to use emotions to explain what he meant, but was still unsure if he got his meaning right _'She's family, a very young child. She's a very lonely girl, but I care for her deeply.'_

_.: What is she next to me?_

'_She would be like a little sister, I think.'_

_.: Sister?_

Nick started to believe he had made a mistake in trying to explain it to Godzilla. He might have given the big guy all the wrong meaning.

_.: Sister. Yes. I have sister._

Nick sighed. _'She won't realise it yet, big guy. She'll need time to adjust.'_

Godzilla gave the barest of nods, but Nick could see the glow of excitement in those fierce eyes. There was going to be trouble.


	2. Arriving

_**Chapter 2: Sister.**_

Nick stood at the Gate 12, looking out for his niece. He could feel the slight pressure of Godzilla in the back of his skull. He was watching through his eyes, trying to catch a glimpse of his _sister. _

Randy and Elsie stood beside him, Randy constantly glancing around him.

'Hey, _jefe._ Do you really think that she is here?'

Nick looked at his assistant. 'My sister would lie like that. Jess's here.'

Elsie merely smiled.

Scanning the crowd again, Nick felt the hairs on the back of his neck lift slightly. Someone was watching him. Following his instinct, he spotted her. Tall, slender, long sunburnt brown hair. The same hazel eyes from his photos. Nick could not help but stare at how his niece had turned out. She wore a sunset gold shirt and jeans, both pants and jacket. Her skin was far more tanned than the last photo, no doubt due to Australia's harsh climate. Nevertheless, that same trusting smile was still there.

_Jessica_

_.: Sister?_

'_Yes. That's her.'_

Jess waved and headed over to them. She very nearly ran into him at the speed she was moving. However, she slowed down to stop before him.

'Hello Nick.' Her voice was soft, as always. 'It's nice to see you again.'

'Same, Jess.' Nick smiled, holding out a hand.

Jess looked down at it for a moment, then bypassed it hug him. Nick was thrown for a second, but then wrapped his slender arms around her. She felt so much stronger than she had been twelve years.

Pulling back, Nick kept one hand on her shoulder as they faced his companions. 'Jess. This is Randy and Elsie. We work together in-'

'H.E.A.T. I know. You've been on TV a lot lately.' Jess smiled up at him, then at the others. 'Mom said you really should be careful.'

'We don't always agree your mother and I.' Nick smiled, but clenched his eyes. Godzilla was pressing in. He was not trying to hurt; he just wanted to see his new sister. _'You'll meet her soon.'_

_.: What to meet her now._

'A friend?' Jess was looking up at him, the knowing glint in her eye telling Nick she knew exactly what was going on.

'More like an older brother.' Nick smiled down on her.

XXXXX

Jess sat on the roof with Nick, looking out over the bay. She had to admit, the scenery was beautiful. Not nearly as beautiful as home, but beautiful, none the less. Uncle Nick and his friends had helped her get settled in; she was to be staying with Nick at the Staten Island base. It was not too bad.

'We may end up getting a visitor soon.' Nick smiled at her, causing Jess to grin back. 'He's very interested in meeting you.'

'You're little charge.' Jess could not help but tease.

Nick quirked and eyebrow at her. 'Little?'

'Kidding.' Jess smiled. 'What did you mean when you said he would think of me as a sister?'

Nick rubbed the back of his neck, looking slightly embarrassed. 'I was trying to explain the concept of having a niece to him. He concluded that you would be like a little sister to him. You're stuck with it now.'

'Great.' Jess slumped against wall. 'So when do I meet him?'

Nick looked beyond Jess, a smile curving his lips. "I guess, right now.'

Frowning, Jess looked behind her. A squeak of fright escaped her lips and she leapt away from the huge wall of scales and spikes that had risen up. A blazing eye blinked lazily, and Jess could have sworn that the huge beast grin at her.

Nick walked passed and fearlessly started to scratch the scales beneath the huge eye. 'Hey there, big guy.'

_.: Sister._

Jess blinked. She was used to hearing voices in her head, but none of them could compare to the great booming voice that now filled her head. She had to place a hand against her skull as the pressure intensified. Nothing that she could not handle, just that it really began to hurt. Moreover, she got the feeling that Nick felt it too.

'Ah, Nick?'

'It's alright Jess.' Nick turned back to her. 'He's just curious.'

Jess approached them and Nick reached out to her. Taking her hand, Nick gently placed it on Godzilla's scales. The big lizard rumbled, and Jess was shocked as the vibrations went all the way into her very bones.

_.: Sister._

'I guess that's me.'

Nick blinked. 'You can hear him?' he asked.

Jess just merely nodded.

_.: Can talk to sister when I want. _Amusement flowed through both of them.

Nick shook his head. 'great. Now I've got two of you to deal with,' he grumbled.

Godzilla rumbled in amusement as Jess reached over and smacked him on the back of the head. Nick rubbed the back of his head, glaring at her. Jess silent laughter turned to a light scream as Nick charged her. He chased her around the rooftop until, while some not so subtle hints from Godzilla, Jess leapt atop his head and was lifted out of her uncle's reach.

'Oh, come on,' Nick growled up at them. 'How's come you get away with this?'

'Cause I'm his sister,' Jess stated, crossing her arms over her chest.

Godzilla snorted in agreement.

Nick just sighed.


	3. Fitting In

_**Chapter 3: Fitting in**_

Since arriving, Jess had managed to spend time with nearly everyone at HEAT headquarters.

Nick had introduced her to life at HEAT, walking her through his research and goals he hoped that their team would achieve. Elsie had walked her through what she had learned about mutations and Godzilla. Mendel had been surprised at her skills with technology and had gotten her to help with N.I.G.E.L. She had also helped Randy hack into N.I.G.E.L's new systems and guided him through the updated programming. Monique, she had avoided her like the plague.

And then, there was Godzilla.

Godzilla had become… protective of her since she had been at Staten Island. When she was out on the rooftop, he was often there watching over her. He often took her out into the bay with him, swimming along the surface. They also had talked.

.: _So, father used to… 'study'?_

'He gathered information for others,' Jess tried to clarify.

Godzilla was floating close to Staten Island, Jess resting atop his head. Smiling, she reached down and scratched the scales that formed an ridge above his eye. Godzilla rumbled, trying to leaned up into the scratching but tilting his head. Jess was almost unseated, but she merely held on and laughed.

.: _What did you do? Before coming home?_

His mental voice had matured more since she had started talking to him. Nick spoke to him as if he were a child. Jess talked to him like a twin, a brother her own age.

'I helped my father before… before coming out here.'

.: _What did he do?_

Jess shrugged. 'he was like Nick. But he studied… people.'

Godzilla rumbled, confusion spreading over the link. .: _You?_

'Yes.' Jess looked down at her wrist, at the moon-shaped scar. Painful memories flicked from dark places in the back of her mind, but she held it in an iron grip.

.: _Hurt you?_

'Yes.'

Godzilla rumbled, anger flooding over the link. Jess struggled to stay above the rising flood of violence that was taking over Godzilla. Keeping her mind out of the chaos, she focused on reaching her adoptive brother.

.: _Godzilla…_

The rage built.

.: _Godzilla, ca–_

There was no limit. Godzilla growled, opening his jaws to…

.: _GODZILLA!_

Silence.

.: _Sister?_

.: _Calm down. My father's dead now. He can't hurt me anymore._

.: _that's why we can talk–_

'I had this gift long before my father hurt me, Godzilla,' I said, rubbing him hard enough for him to feel it. He rumbled carefully. 'It just lay dormant until he brought it out.'

.: _And father?_

'he also had the gift, though what brought it out I don't know.'

Godzilla rumbled. He didn't say anything, but he started to swim back towards Staten Island.

XXXXX

Nick was waiting on the rooftop for them when they got back. Godzilla tilted his head downwards, sliding Jess down onto the stable surface. Stable it was until he pushed against her; to him it was a gentle nudge, it her it was like a building crashing down on her. She fell, glaring over her shoulder at him.

And all she heard was Nicks laughter.

'what?' she growled, looking up at her uncle.

Nick just grinned. 'revenge is sweet.'

He jumped backwards as Jess tried to sweep his legs away. He was still laughing.


	4. Calm Before the Storm

_**Chapter 4: Calm Before the Storm**_

Jess sat on the bow of the HEAT Seeker, the waves the broke against the boat splashing up to spray against her face. She grinned, shielding her eyes to look out at the horizon. Through her link to Godzilla, she was aware of the behemoth lazily swimming beneath the boat. The rest of the gang was up in the bridge, Nick smiling at his niece.

'Randy, would you be able to retrieve Jess for me?'

'No problemo, _jefe._' The young hacker dropped the game he had been playing with and dashed towards the door. 'I'll get her in before you know it.'

As he dashed out the door, Monique shook her head. 'Quel idiot. He is smitten with her, no?'

Nick glared at her. 'What do you mean?'

'Are you blind Nick?' Else asked, bringing his attention to the female scientist. 'Randy hasn't been able to take his eyes off her.'

Nick shook his head. 'Can't be true,' he muttered. It couldn't…

XXXXX

Jess looked up at Randy, grinning at the hacker. 'Hey, Rand. What's up?'

Randy held out a hand, grinning himself. 'Nick wants to see you,' he explained, hoisting her onto her feet, a supportive hand laid on her shoulder to steady her. 'I don't know why, but it's probably important.'

'Thanks.' In a show of pure recklessness, Jess dashed across the deck lightly vaulting up the stairs.

Coming through the cabin door, she almost ran straight into Monique. 'What, Frenchy?'

'You should be more careful,' Monique stated arms folded over her chest. 'You could slip and – '

'Fall and drown.' Jess waved her hands, carelessly dismissing the subject. 'I'm not going to be drowning any time soon, Monique. I can tell you that.'

'You do not know such – '

'Take it easy French-fry. I'm sure your girl knows what she is doing.' Else grinned as Jess sidestepped the secret agent.

'We shall see.'

Jess ignored the two of them, heading over to her uncle. 'You wanted to see me, Uncle Nick?'

Nick nodded. 'While the team and I go down to check out the area, I want you to stay in here, where it's safe.'

'Why?' Jess frowned.

'It's too dangerous for you to tag along on this one, Jess.' Nick rubbed a hand over his face. 'There were reports of what might be a mutation down there. I don't want to put you in danger.'

'Riddle me this then, Nick?' Jess asked. 'Would I be safer here, where if anything happened you wouldn't be able to help; or would I be safer with you, where we would both have Godzilla watching us?'

Nick blinked.

'She's got you there, _jefe_,' Randy called out, settling in the back with his game. 'You've seen how the G Man reacts around her. If you were both in danger at the same time, who do you think that he would help? It would be easier not forcing him to choose.'

Nick growled softly to himself, only Jess hearing him. He rubbed his brow, glaring at his niece from between his fingers. She was so stubborn, so… like him.

'Very well.' Jess grinned, which faded slowly as Nick held up a finger to her. 'You're coming with a few base rules to abide by. You do exactly what I say, when I say it. And you will run if anything dangerous happens.'

Jess nodded. 'Okay, Uncle Nick.'

XXXXX

As the others prepared the skiff for departure, Jess sat again at the bow of the boat. A tingling sensation at the back of her mind warned her that her brother was near.

_.:_ Y_ou're coming?_

Jess couldn't help but grin at the eagerness in his voice. _.: Yes. I'm coming with the team._

_.: Good._ Satisfaction flooded the link, along with the feeling of being held in a protective embrace; something she had not felt since her younger brother had died. _.: Better to be with father. Safer._

Jess couldn't have agreed more.

XXXXX

'You are certain that they are coming?'

'Of course. The lure would be almost irresistible to them.'

'And she will be with them?'

'Almost certainly.'

'I don't want "almost certainly", Paul, I want certainty that we will get her back.'

'we will. Agents are stationed at both their base and are tracking the vessel. One way or another, we will get the girl.'

The shadow figure put the phone down before looking out over the sea, the horizon holding his attention more so than it ever had before.

'Jessica…'


	5. Curiosity Killed The … Girl?

_**Chapter 5: Curiosity Killed The … Girl?**_

The heat of this jungle seemed so familiar to Jess. She sweat on her brow, the blistering heat from the sun above… it was just like being back home. Smiling, she eagerly leapt over a fallen log to keep up with the team. Nick looked at her as Jess came up beside him.

'Do you really think that there is something out her?' Jess asked, brushing a few loose strands that had escaped her ponytail out of her eyes.

Nick looked back towards the trail. 'No telling, Jess. At the moment, all we have to go on is the rumours of few locals.'

'And they weren't all that reliable,' Mendel commented. 'I mean, they were smugglers after all.'

'Still, it was worth checking out.' Nick smiled, placing a hand on Jess's shoulder.

The trek was long. They had left the coast behind them as were slowly moving along ancient trails that lead to their destination. Randy was constantly teasing Jess, laying an arm around her shoulders. Jess was persistently shoving him away from her.

Monique did not look happy about it.

'Come one, Jessie. Can't we be…_friends_?'

'Ah…no.'

Else was shaking her head, her features school for calm, but Jess could tell she was silently laughing. Monique was just glaring.

Nick shook his head.

They paused at the top of a steep embankment. Jess stared a the sight before her. The lake before her would have been a beautiful one, if it weren't for the dead trees, putrid water and the deep crevasses carved into what little dirt there was. There was also a foul stench on the air, one that made her gag. It smelt very similar to decomposing bodies, whether human or animal was debatable. Jess swallowed and focused on the crevasses. They seemed familiar, almost like–

'Wow.' Randy stepped up alongside Jess, the rest of the team equally shocked by what lay before them.

Jess nodded. 'I've never seen an environment this… damaged before.'

Nick placed a hand on his niece's shoulder. 'It can be disturbing the first time.'

Jess merely nodded.

'Hmm, these tracks…' Else's voice trailed off as she crouched, trying to get a better look at the crevasses. 'They look similar to alligator tracks, but to grow to this size…'

'Radiation?' Nick asked.

Mendel pulled out a device from a pocket in his lab coat. Fiddling with the dials for a moment, he looked at Nick, worry filling his eyes. 'it's off the charts Nick. It's very close in levels to…'

'Godzilla,' Nick finished.

The team looked worried. Jess, having gone un-noticed while they conveyed with each other, slipped silently down the band onto the sand-like dirt. She moved as close to the water as she dared. A friend of hers, an aboriginal back home in Australia, had taught her caution in approaching any waterhole.

'Jessica!'

Nick was calling out for her, but Jess didn't look back at him. Her eyes were focused on the water's surface, looking for any sign of life. In scanning, she spotted something at the edge of a crevasse; something shinny. Moving cautiously, her eyes never leaving the water, she scooped the object up. It was some kind of metal.

What happened next she hadn't expected.

There was a small ripple out on the water, but it was enough to warm Jess. She jerked away as the water exploded towards her. All she saw was a pair of huge jaws filled with large white teeth coming straight at her. Her heart stopped in her chest and, while every instinct she possessed screamed at her to run, Jess found she could not move.

Large fire brought her back to her senses. Jess didn't need to look to know that it was Monique and Nick firing at her. Getting to her feet, she darted away. But she made the mistake of looking back at her attacker.

It was a huge salt-water crocodile—or that's what it had once been. Long sets of long spines ran the length of its back; almost similar to Godzilla's spines. Two pairs of cold eyes looked out of sunken sockets at her, focusing in on her.

Jess wasn't watching where she was going and tripped on an uncovered root. Falling, she landed on her back. With a sense of death closing in on her, she watched as the crocodile stalked forward, intent on claiming its next victim.


	6. Big Brother to the Rescue

_**Chapter 6: Big Brother to the Rescue**_

'Sir, Project B9561-C has located the target.'

'Activate code 14B. We wouldn't want the target damaged now, would we?'

'No sir.'

XXXXX

'Jessica!' Nick yelled.

Jess really wanted to respond. She wanted to get to her feet and run as fast as she could–in any direction as long as it was away from this mutant. But she couldn't. Her feet were tangled up in the exposed roots. There was also a deep pain running through her limbs, immobilizing her.

_Help._

A roar shook the air, causing the monstrosity above her to pause and turn its head in the direction of the sound. Jess's heart almost stopped as sweet relief flooded through her nerve system. The pain was momentarily forgotten as the sheer presence of her "brother" swept over.

.: _Get away from my sister!_

A blur of grey scales and spikes flew over her. Jess flattened herself against the ground as Godzilla ploughed into the mutant. Rage flooded the link between them, and Jess had to dig her fingers into the soil to keep from running at the croc.

Hands grasped at her shoulders, drawing her away from the two fighting titans. 'Jess, are you okay?' Nick called over the roars.

Unable to answer, Jess merely nodded.

Upon reaching the embankment, she turned back. Godzilla had just thrown the croc, which was slipping back into the murky depths. Giving off a roar, he turned away from the water. Jess had assumed that he would have chased after the croc; instead, Godzilla came back over to their group, staring down at all of them.

Worry flood through her. Glancing out of the corner of her eye, she watched Nick also shudder from the intense emotions.

.: _Jess okay?_ Godzilla asked.

Unable to physically reassure him, Jess reached out with her mind, stroking him with her thoughts. .: _I'm fine Godzilla. Just a little scared, that's all._

.: _Silly._

.: _Yes, I was, wasn't I? _

.: _Very._

Jess battered Nick's hands away from her, glaring up at him with some affection. When he tried again, Jess pushed him away again. Nick glared at her. 'Jess, let us look at that leg.'

'I'm fine Nick. Honest. It's just a bruise.'

' "just a bruise" huh.' Nick raised the leg of her pants, revealing the large bruise that was slowly forming on her tanned skin. It looked painful, but Jess couldn't feel anything from that area. 'It looks like something to me.'

A growl from above agreed with him. Jess glanced up at her "brother". 'Traitor,' she muttered.

.: _Father's right._

.: _Great, now I've got two of you against me._

Another rumble, this one filled with humour, was directed at her. Jess rolled her eyes and tried to stand. Pain rose from within, but it was faint and Jess was able to breathe through it. Everything in front of her vision spun for a moment, righting itself soon enough. She shook her head, clearing it before focusing on the group.

'Maybe we should get out of here.' Jess looked towards the water. 'I don't know about anyone else, but I don't want to be anywhere near that croc in the near future.'

The rest of the team agreed.

XXXXX

'Sir, B9561-C has failed.'

'Send in the cleanup team. And send out the tracker.;

'Yes, sir.'

'We cannot lose her again.'


	7. Backtracking

_**Chapter 7: Backtracking**_

'Ow!'

'Hold still.'

'Will you please be careful?'

'Stop moving or you get a shot.'

Jess tried to strike at Randy, who was holding her still while Else "tortured" her. She kept prodding at her newest collection of bruises. She seemed concerned by the one on her right leg. Jess wasn't. she had taken worse spills when she had been riding with her friends. Although, she did grit her teeth when Else poked just a little too hard.

'Randy, let me go,' Jess growled.

Else looked up from her prodding. 'Do so Randy, and you're a dead man.'

There was chuckling from the watchers. Jess glared at her uncle out of the corner of her eyes, daring him to out rightly laugh at her. Nick merely smiled at her. Damn him.

Pain shot though her as Else pressed down a little too hard on her skin. Hissing, she glared at the scientist. 'What the hell, Else!'

'Language, Jessica.'

Jess merely rolled her eyes at the spy. 'I think I'm fine Else. You can let me go now.'

She got a glare, but the older woman let her go. Getting to her feet, Jess dashed out onto the bow of the HEAT Seeker. The pain wasn't so terrible that it stopped her from running. She came to a skidding halt, grasping the railing firmly to keep herself from going over into the water. The encounter with the croc had shaken her. She had never been that foolish in Australia. Her gift enabled her to sense animals around her. So, why she hadn't been able to sense the croc she didn't know.

.: _Safe?_

.: _I'm fine, Godzilla._

A deep rumbling filled her mind. She felt something wrap around her, almost in a comforting embrace. .: _Safe. Home with Father. Safe._

Jess smiled, looking out at the water. .: _Where are you?_

The water rippled in front of the HEAT Seeker, and the titanic head rose out of the ocean. Amber and crimson eyes focused on her, a warmth in them that Jess hadn't seen in three years.

Reaching up, Jess rubbed the scales on the edge of his snout. She smiled at him, letting her love for him flow through the link.

.: _Swim with me?_

Unable to say anything, she merely grinned and reached up. Godzilla pushed his head forward, and Jess soon found herself up atop his head. His scales rubbed against her skin, soothing and comforting.

.: _We can't be long. Nick will tell me off if I disappear. _

A growl was all the answer she got. Godzilla surged off to the side, slipping beneath the surface. Jess held onto the ridges above his eye. A smile spilt her face even as the water rushed up around her. Godzilla's joy and happiness surged though her as if it were her own. For the briefest of moments Jess felt as if it was her that was moving through the water with such power. Godzilla's mind pulled her in, letting her feel everything that he was feeling.

Half an hour of enjoying each other's company, Godzilla returned her to the HEAT Seeker. Jess was filled with a deep sense of piece that she didn't seem to worry that Nick was glaring at her, his arms folded as he waited for them.

'Where have you two been?' he asked.

Jess smiled as she hopped down off Godzilla's head. 'Swimming.'

'Why didn't you tell us where you were going?'

'It just sort to of happened.' Jess shrugged. 'Nothing bad happened.'

Godzilla snorted. He leaned down and gently bumped her, comfort and love flowing over her. She could tell that some of that love was directed at Nick as well. But at the moment, it was mostly aimed at her.

.: _Young. Need to protect._

.: _I'm not that young._

Another snort. .: _Little sister. Need to keep safe._

Nick grinned. 'he's got a point. You are rather… young.'

Jess glared between the two of them. Having both of them teaming up against her? That was so not fair.

'Meany,' she grumbled, knowing full well that she was acting childish.

Two sets of laughter floated around her, one in her mind while the other sounded in her ear. She grinned herself, reaching up to stroke Godzilla's scales.

'So, what now?'


	8. Nightmares

_**Chapter 8: Nightmares**_

Jess sat on one of the bunks, her hands rubbing over her face. Despite what she had told everyone, including Godzilla, that she was fine. But the fact was that she was so close to the edge of reason that she was shaking. The nightmares were coming more often than not, driving her closer to insanity each time. She wouldn't have cared if it weren't for the fact that they were of her brother.

'Jess?' Else. Jess looked up, rubbing at her eyes furiously to hide her tears. The red head scientist appeared at the top of the stairs, hazel eyes focusing on her. 'You alright?'

The girl nodded, looking up at the older woman with a forced smile. 'I'm fine Else.'

'Not, you're not.' The older woman came and sat beside her. Jess watched her cautiously. Else had always been a bit sarcastic in her view. She also had never opened up to anyone. 'I can tell that something is eating at you. We all can tell. So spill.'

'Why you?'

'Because I drew the short straw.' Else looked Jess in the eyes. 'Come on, Jess. This will stay between us. Girl scout's honour.'

Jess grinned. It felt good to hear that old saying again.

'I… I've been having… nightmares.'

Else raised an eyebrow. 'I think we've all ready figured that out.'

'It's not the nightmares,' Jess whispered. Old habits kicking in, she pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. 'It's what they're about.'

Else just watched her, prompting her silently to keep going. 'They're all the same. They start off like any other dream, but they all…' Tears formed at the corners of her eyes. 'They all end with my brother's death.'

Else frowned. 'Godzilla.'

Jess shook her head. 'Nathan. My older brother back home in Australia.'

'I didn't know you had a little brother.'

'He died last year.' Jess whipped her eyes of the tears that were falling freely down her cheeks. 'There was a fire at our father's lab. Nathan was caught in one of the lock rooms. He burned to death.'

'Oh god.'

Jess shook her head. 'I think the fire was deliberate. Father was never fond of Nathan. He was the black sheep of the family, and he never obeyed Father.' Jess smiled. 'We were always getting into trouble. But I never was the one who got punished. Nathan always took the brunt of it. He… he wouldn't allow Father to hit me.'

'He beat you?'

'He tried to. Nathan found out that Father was using me in experiments. Nathan was twenty-seven years old. He managed to spirit me away. When Father found out, he…'

Else, in a show of maternal instinct that she never knew she had, gathered the young woman against her and held her as Jess cried silently. She rubbed Jess's shoulders, soothing her. 'let it out, kid.'

Jess slowly regained control of herself and pulled away. She smiled at Else. 'I'm good. I guess I just needed someone to listen.'

Else ruffled her hair. 'Good to hear, Jess. I let the others know to stop worrying.' She got up and headed up the ladder to the upper deck.

Jess watched her for a moment before calling, 'Else.'

The older woman turned back.

'Thank you.'

Else smiled. 'You're welcome.'

XXXXX

Nick turned as Else came back up onto the bridge. 'How is she?'

Else looked back at him, her eyes filled with something that he didn't understand. 'She's fine. It's just nightmares.'

'Nightmares?' Randy frowned.

Nick rubbed his chin. 'do you know what there about?'

'her brother.'

Nick frowned. "Nathan?'

Else nodded.

Nick closed his eyes, groaning. It was worse than he thought.

XXXXX

Jess leaned back against the bunk. She felt her heart begin to slow as fatigue began to settle over. She hadn't really had a decent night sleep in a long time. She could feel the limbs slowly become heavier as her mind slowly began to slip under. Her eyes slowly closed, her vision darkened. Just like every other night.

She didn't want to sleep. With sleep came the memories of the past. The past hurt too much for her to have a decent sleep.

A familiar prescence pressed against hers. She smiled, welcoming it.

.: _Tired?_

.: _Very_

.: _Sleep._

Jess smiled as her eyes finally closed, allowing her body to relax as much as it could. That night, sleep came with a sense of peace.


	9. Back into the Fire

_Sorry that this chapter is so short, guys. Also, sorry for the lateness of it. Christmas, Family and computer troubles. Either way, enjoy this new chapter. Reviews Welcome!_

XXXXX

_**Chapter 9: Back into the Fire**_

The water sloshed against either side of the small inflatable raft. Jess's eyes flickered back between the land and water surrounding them. The image of the croc still filled her mind. She shuddered. God above. She knew, given the chance, she would make the same mistake she made the other day.

.: _Safe with Father._

Jess grinned. .: _Yeah, I am._

Nick glanced over at her. 'He's taking to you, isn't he?'

Not really needing to say anything, Jess merely nodded.

The shore approached quickly. Jess had barely stepped out of the raft when a shiver raced its way down her spine. She looked around, her eyes scanning the trees. Something was wrong. It just didn't feel like it had the day before. Something... Jess growled to herself. She just couldn't place it.

.: _Wrong._

Not a question. A statement. Jess mentally nodded, her eyes continually sweeping the area. Every survival instinct told her that danger was lurking beyond her sight. .: _i can't place it. It isn't the creature. Something..._

.: _like you._

A shiver went through Jess's body. Yes. Whatever was out there was defiantly human, or being controlled by a human. Blinking, she stepped closer to Nick.

What happened next took only seconds, but to Jess it felt like hours. There was a blinding flash of light, smoking filling the air around the team. Coughing, Jess damn near doubled over as some of the chemicals were sucked into her lungs. The world before her eyes turned foggy and she toppled to the ground. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she could hear Godzilla roaring.

Just before she blacked out, she saw a shadowy figure approach her.

XXXXX

When Nick finally regained conciseness, her looked around. The rest of H.E.A.T were fine, slowly getting back to their feet. But one member was missing.

'Jess?'

No answer.

'JESSICA!'

.: _Sister!_

XXXXX

Jess's eyes fluttered, her mind slowly bringing her back to the land of the living. She didn't like what she saw however. A plain white ceiling, white bright florescent lights, greeted her. Trying to move, Jess found that she was bound to some kind of table.

Fear taking over her mind, she started to jerk about.

'Settle, Jessica. You are fine.'

Ice froze the blood in her veins, Jess looked to her left where the voice had originated. A man, dressed in a scientist coat over an expensive suit, stood there in the shadows. Ice cold eyes looked down at her. Jess schooled her feature to match that coldness.

'Hello, Father.'


	10. Message from Afar

_**Chapter 10: Message from Afar**_

Jess had no concept of time, apart from the well-known fact that Alonzo only visited her once per day. Seventeen times: seventeen days. The pain was almost a constant companion. Her body regularly slipped into unconsciousness, and ever time upon awakening her body would be in unbearable pain.

'So, little one, are you going to consider my offer?' Alonzo asked.

Jess rolled her eyes. Alonzo turned up at the end of every day, and every time he made the same offer: the pain stops if I agreed to become his weapon. It was so tempting, to take the offer and make the pain stop for good. But Jess realised that as long as she was here, in this pain, she was safe from the other "pain" that he had inflicted when she was a child.

So every day, she told him with great pleasure what he could do with his offer.

'Stick it up your ass, you old coot,' Jess growled.

That earned her a smack across the face. Jess snarled out a few of the more choice words in her vocabulary as she felt her nose break. Unable to reach up and at least snap it back in place, she merely turned her head away to look at the opposite wall.

The door slid twice, signalling that Alonzo was gone – that and she couldn't hear the old fart breathing in her ear any more.

Jess looked up at the ceiling. She let the barriers drop slightly. It allowed the full use of her abilities, but the pain also multiplied by twenty. Forcing herself to concentrate, Jess focused in on where her family were, where Nick and Godzilla were.

.: _Brother, help me._

XXXXX

Godzilla had managed to get to sleep. Since his sister was taken from him and Father, the whole clan had been depressed. He wasn't close to any other the others Father kept close, but he could tell that they were all feeling Jess's loss.

His sleep was silent, dreamless. There was nothing but an intense darkness that seemed to stretch on for miles. He wasn't even aware of his own body. Godzilla spun about, looking for something...

'_So, little one, are you going to consider my offer?' _

Godzilla spun again, this time towards the light that shone so clearly before him. Sheer whiteness dominated the area, and a man. Godzilla snarled at him, instantly disliking the way that he was looking at him. There was something in his eyes that was off...

'_Stick it up your ass, you old coot,' _

Jess! Godzilla's heart soared, but dropped as he watched the man raise his hand. It connected with something, and the view changed. It blanked out before the field of whiteness returned. There was pain, and then a voice.

.: _Brother, help me._

Then, Godzilla woke.

XXXXX

.: _Father!_

Nick jerked up right in his seat. Godzilla's presence filled his mind. Moving out onto the deck, he watched as his giant charge surfaced and began swimming in wide circles around the Seeker. Never, in all the time that Godzilla had been with Nick had he seen him act like such a child.

'Godzilla?'

.: _Sister! I saw Sister!'_

Nick stared. .: _Where?_

.: _Close. Very close._ Godzilla's excitement was all consuming, so was his eagerness to go. .: _We go find her now?_


	11. Just another Day in Hell?

_Sorry that this has taken so long, everyone. I've had a major writer's block, and it has taken me a while to get over it. Also, sorry that this is short. I promise that the next chapter will be longer._

XXXXX

_**Chapter 11: Just another Day in Hell?**_

Pain lanced its way through Jess's body, originating from where the needles were piercing her skin. Waves of fiery heat, then freezing cold assaulted her nerves. Arching, straining against her binds brought momentary relief. But that moment of peace would be dashed away by another wave of pain, each one worse than the last.

All the while she could feel her "brother". To prevent her pain and fear washing through the bond to him, Jess kept her end of the link closed as much as she could. She left it opened enough that Godzilla knew that she was alive, but that was it.

'So, what is your answer?'

Jess turned her gaze up to her father. Every day, at the end of a torture session, Alonzo would come to her with an offer: _Forgo everything she knew and help him destroy the world, and she would gain her freedom._ And every day, Jess gave him the same answer.

'Go to hell, you slimy old bastard.'

He was persistent, she would acknowledge that. But it was with satisfaction that she watched the angered scowl cross her father's face. Even the sting from his blow as he struck her face couldn't have destroyed the joy in defying him. She knew that the longer she continued to refuse Alonzo, the more pain she would be subjected to.

The hushed hissing of the lab door opening and closing informed Jess that her father was gone and it was safe for a time. It normally took a long time before the scientists came back to harass her.

This time, there was no such luck.

Two men in sheer white lab coats appeared, neither of them concerned that she was awake. Jess knew these two. They had been working for Alonzo from the beginning, and they were the nicest to her.

'He really wants her to suffer,' Male 1 commented. Jess had never discovered their names, so she merely referred to them as "Male 1" and "Male 2". It was easier for her.

Male 2 looked over at his companion. 'Poor kid. She doesn't deserve this.'

'Yeah, and to do that to his own dau–'

The room shook, effectively cutting off their conversation. Jess gripped the edge of the table as best she could, but the straps that bound her were not enough to hold her. Another shockwave sent the table tumbling. The straps broke and Jess went crashing to the floor. There were muted shouts from beyond the walls. But how? The room was soundproof.

Glancing towards the door, Jess grinned. It was stuck halfway open leaving enough space that she would be able to slip through.

Time to leave this shit house.

XXXXX

Alonzo glared over the shoulders of him employees at their screens. Hazard alerts were going off everywhere, and there was damage to multiple rooms. But what froze his blood was the images transmitting from Jessica's room. It was empty, with two of his best scientist lying flat on the floor. Most likely dead.

'Where is she?' he hissed at one of his men, making said man jump in fear.

'W-w-we can't find h-h-her, s-s-sir," the young man stated. Her wasn't afraid of his boss's vengeance. It was what was on his monitor that was frightening him.

'Then find her, you incompetent fools!' Alonzo glared at his staff. 'How hard can it be to find one–'

'Sir!' the young man, Jacob, turned towards his boss, effectively catching his attention. 'You need to see this.'

Eagerly anticipating the sight of his daughter caught and restrained, Alonzo leaned in close. Instead, his hearing was almost reduced to nothing but a trumpeting roar that blasted out of the systems speakers. Accompanying the sound was the sight of huge jaws closing over the section of wall that the camera was attached to.

Alonzo paled in realisation. 'Oh, shit.'

XXXXX

.: _We get sister now?_

'_Yes. Let's bring her home.'_

XXXXX

_Ohhh... cliff hanger! Bring it on!_

_Review!_

_Review!_

_Review!_


	12. The Great Escape and the Journey Home

_**Chapter 12: The Great Escape and the Journey Home**_

'What have we got?' Alonzo demanded.

'Areas A, C, D and F have taken the most damage,' one of the techs replied, never once looking up from his screen. 'Five heat signatures have been detected moving through corridors B, G, and K. But the creature behind the damage is lingering outside on the waterfront.'

'Damn it!' Alonzo cursed. This could not be happening.

XXXXX

Jess dodged as best she could through the corridors. No one seemed to know what was happening, all the personnel she came across seemed confused. Lights flickered overhead, the luminescent rods hanging out of their brackets. Dust filled the air, making it hard for everyone to see.

It was great, because it allowed Jess to easily hide.

Ducking down behind a rolling trolley, she reached up and took a small, razor sharp scalpel from the tray.

It was foolish to go about without some kind of protection.

XXXXX

Pushing his way through the debris-filled hallway, Nick paused only briefly to look into the rooms he came upon. He knew that Jess wouldn't be anywhere near the outer edge of the building, but he had to try.

He had grappled with a couple of guards, but most of the staff that he had passed seemed confused. And nearly every room was an examination lab or observation room. What had been going on?

Passing another corridor, he doubled back, looking again.

_Was that Jess?_

XXXXX

Godzilla roared, firing more of his flames at the wall before him. He could sense Father and Sister inside, but too deep inside for him to reach. He could smash his way in, but that might harm them too.

So for now, he was content to merely smash the walls and surrounding area.

.: _Close?_ He asked Father over their bond.

He felt Father stumble. A growl rippled up as he briefly saw someone attack Father, but Father managed to avoid them.

'_I think I might be close to finding her.'_ Father sent back, a way of anxiety and hope transmitted to him.

Godzilla rumbled, reaching out to his sister.

.: _Where are you?_

XXXXX

.: _Where are you?_

Jess stumbled as Godzilla's mental voice swamped her. Really bad timing. Behind her, one of Alonzo's best grabbed her arms yanked them high up her back. The pain that laced its way through her spine wasn't the worst she had suffered, but it was right up in her top ten pains of the year. Breathing hard, she focused on Godzilla's presence in her mind.

'_Godzilla?'_

A deep rumble filled her mind, drowning out the sounds of roofs collapsing and people screaming. .:_ Are you hurt? Father is coming for you._

Jess smiled slightly. '_that's good. But I think that he may be too late._

.: _Why?_

'_Do you remember when I told you about my father?_' Another rumble, this time in acknowledgement. '_Well, he's the one who's holding me here._'

.: _He hurt you?_

The roar that filled her ears this time could have deafened her, if Godzilla hadn't been shielding her. His rage flowed through her, inciting her own anger to flare. Breathing hard, Jess was barely able to control her emotions.

.: _Will save you._

'_Good. I could used being saved right about now._'

XXXXX

Jess looked up at Alonzo as she was pulled into his private office. She was shoved forwards, her hands released, and the soldier back out locking the door behind him. The push she had received had caused her to fall. Getting to her feet, she turned to glare at her father through her long hair.

'Thought you could escape, Jessica?' he asked, standing and circling around his desk, all the while glaring at her. 'Stupid girl.'

'Did you really think that you could hide me forever?' Jess growled. Behind her, she could hear the faint sounds of a scuffle beyond the door.

Alonzo glared at her. 'How–'

Jess spun as the door behind them slammed open. Nick stood there, several guards knocked out on the ground. Jess had never been so happy to see him in her whole life. She would have leapt into his arms right there if Alonzo had been standing right there.

'Niko,' Alonzo greeted frostily.

Nick glared right back at him. 'Alonzo.'

'I'd like for you to back away from my daughter.'

Jess glared at him, backing towards Nick. 'I chose to go with Nick, Alonzo,' Jess stated. 'I'm going now.'

'You're not going anywhere.'

What happened, it happened so fast. Huge grey claws shattered the window off to their left. A roar shattered the tense air around them. Jess wasn't afraid as those huge claws closed about both Nick and herself. She hear a cry from the direction Alonzo, but she didn't bother to look back at him. The roof was coming down on top of him. There was no way that he could survive.

.: _Safe now._

Jess looked up at Godzilla. Molten eyes stared down at her. In them, she could see warmth of love in them. A different type of love to humans, but love all the same.

'Yeah, we're safe now.'

Nick reached over, taking Jess's hand, drawing her attention. 'Let's go home.

XXXXX

Jess stood on top of the roof at Staten Island. Of in the ocean, Godzilla swam about, every now and then touching her mind, assuring her she was safe. .: _Home._

_Yes,_ she thought, _I am home._

XXXXX

_That's all there is, there isn't anymore. Well not unless you want there to be. Please review, tell me what you think, and let me know if you would like to see more of the G-man, Nick, Jess, and the rest of the gang._

_Until then..._

_REVEIW!_


	13. Temporary Chapter

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

ValeryaPotter

Wolf-Lover-212

Ichi-chan1

Wolfrider14

TawnyEyes10

Sephirotha

Wommera

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


	14. Author Note

Hey Everyone,

Wommera here. I have an update on the purge taking place on our humble little site.

The source of the purge has been found. A group of regular FF users, Critics  
United, will post any story they don't like on their forum. Then they have all  
their members mass report it until the story is deleted. In their forum they  
say they hope to cause another purge soon.  
They are not critics; they are bullies. They do not offer constructive  
criticism; they flame and poke fun. They like to call stories sh¡tfics, and  
call authors whose story they got deleted 'immature' and 'likely to b¡tch at  
them.' They often use heavy sarcasm and condescension in their supposed  
'constructive criticism.'  
The head of Critics United has MA sex scenes in her stories.  
Copy and Paste.  
Spread the word.

(I was told to help spread the word in hopes that an admin will eventually see this...)

Please help us stop this bullying from continuing.

Love,

Wommera


End file.
